Solitary Heart
by Angryanimeperv64
Summary: Cronus' entire life changed when he was sent to volunteer at a Juvenal Center for troubled teens and young adults. There he meets a 19 year old mute boy, Kurloz. Might contain slight OOC-ness. Human!Stuck, AU. KurCro. Formally known as "Greaser's and Juggalo's"
1. Intro - Cronus Ampora

**~ Shiro: Hey! Yes, we decided to do another one with a different and unusual pairing!**

**Silvya: This will not halt the updates for Captor's And Ampora's. Yes, we're terrible with titles lol On with the chapter! ~**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing or anything of Homestuck, all belongs to the great Andrew Hussie~**

* * *

Hussie High School was a particularly small school with a very diverse population. Among those students was Cronus Ampora; He was quite the looker, with slicked back black hair, deep violet eyes, and light freckles that covered his cheeks and nose. Today like any other day, he wore his leather jacket, crisp white t-shirt and black jeans.

Today was not a good day for the young greaser; he was in the principles office. Mr. Slick, was the principles name and god was he a scary man. He always had a look that could kill on his face and a scar. He always wore black and Cronus swore this guys had to be hitman.

Slick looked back at him with harsh eyes, Cronus had accidentally spray painted his car... He meant to do it to the English teachers for failing him but he got confused on which car it was.. Now here he was. There was a small knock on the door, Slick gave a "Come in" in a gruff voice and in walked the art teacher.

The little lady walked over to 's side with a sweet smile, "Now don't be too harsh on the poor boy."

Mrs. Paint and Mr. Slick were married which shocked many people. Her being a very sweet women and him being scary as shit. Cronus awaited for what Slick was going to say. He had gotten in trouble before but this time he thinks he went to far...even if was accidental. Slick stared at him with cold eyes "I should beat you within an inch of your life kid."

Mrs. Paint frowned at him, shaking her head. Cronus was starting to get a little worried for his life now. He cleared his out of sheer nervousness. Slick let out a annoyed sigh "Too bad I can't do that, huh? Your lucky kid!" He stated "Instead the school board is makin me let you off with a warnin, but that's not it. You have to go volunteer at some detention hall!" He tossed some paper at him, leaning back in his chair. "Now get the hell out of my office!"

"Yes sir!" Cronus jumped up as soon as he caught the papers, grabbed his bag and left 's office as quick as possible. There weren't many things Cronus was afraid of but he didn't underestimate his principal's threats. As he walked down the hall he read through the papers. He was suppose to be at the Alternia Juvenal Center at 3:30 after school. Great, no time to relax. He walked into his last class of the day, hoping it would end quickly. He walked into his class and walked to the back where his seat was, ignoring the stares and glares and sneers sent towards him. Throughout the class, he stared out the window, looking at nothing in particular. Yep, this was as normal a day gets for Cronus.

* * *

**~ Silvya: This was kinda an intro to the story for Cronus. Next will be another and then we will get on with the story normally~**

**Shiro: Bye! *waves* Please leave a review~**


	2. Intro - Kurloz Makara

**~ Shiro: Chapter 2! Enjoy the reading!**

**Silvya: After this one, the chapters will be a bunch longer! ~**

**Disclaimer: Andrew Hussie own all of Homestuck~**

* * *

A young man, aged 19, sat on a plain white, single bed in a light beige room. He laid back, relaxing, hands behind his head. He was bored out of his mind, there was never much to do here. His room was pretty boring; he had a small table by his bed, a small window, a desk and a small bathroom hide behind a white closed door and another leading out of the room.

He let out an exhausted sigh, he really need something to do. He's been here for three years and is tired of the same old shit everyday. He sat up running a hand through his messy black hair, he walked into the bathroom looking himself over in the mirror.

He stared at his reflection, his eyes narrowed. He looked like shit. His bright purple eyes are now dull, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his makeup smeared across his face like the jokers.

He's been so alone lately; he rarely gets any visitors and he hasn't seen his younger brother in weeks. He turns the faucet on, splashing water on his face, cleaning the makeup from it. He grabbed a hand towel from the sink, drying his face.

There was a knock at the door. A man with blonde hair and dual colored blue and red eyes entered in a standard guard uniform. "There'th going to be a new volunteer later today and your going to help him. Underthtood?"

He nods, he was curious about the volunteer. Not many people volunteer anymore. Especially at a place like this. He walked over to his dresser, retrieving his face paints. "Do behave yourthelf" the guard said before leaving.

He nodded once again before heading back to the bathroom, reapplying his paint.

* * *

**~ Silvya: We'll see ya soon!**

**Shiro: Bye-bye~**


	3. Chapter 1 - First Day and Greetings

~ Silvya: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter for all you great readers!

Shiro: Read and enjoy!~

Disclaimer: We own nothing of Homestuck, that clearly belongs to Andrew Hussie. Or the song at the end! That goes to Tayler Swift ~

* * *

After school, Cronus walks to his brother's locker to speak with him. He leans against the next locker, waitng for Eridan to not be busy. "Eridan. Vwhat'ya doin after school?"

Eridan finishes gathering his things, putting his bag over his shoulder; he shuts his locker before starting to walk out of school. "Wwhy? You need somethin?"

"Vwell, I'm havwn to volunteer at Alternia Juvenal Center after school. Vwanna join me?" he asked hopefully. Eridan raised an eyebrow "Wwhat did you do? I knoww you didn't vvolunteer by choice"

Cronus glares on ahead. "I accidentally spray painted the principle's car in place of a teacher's..."

Eridan burst out laughing at his brothers stupid mistake. Cronus growled at his brother. "It's not funny!"

Eridan smirked. "Yes it is, shouldn't you be a lil' nicer? You wwant me to vvolunteer wwith you right?"

Cronus pouts ahead. "Yeah..."

"Noww wwhen do wwe havve to be there?"

"Right after school...so vwithin a few minutes."

Eridan let out a exhausted sigh. "Wwell hurry up! Lets get this done."

"Tch! Don't tell me vwhat ta do ya little brat" he grumbled as they go to his locker. He puts his stuff in his bag before taking it out and throwing it over his shoulder, grabs his pack of cigerettes and shuts the locker, turning to leave. Eridan ran to catch up with him "Stop bein such an asshole, I'm tryin ta help!"

Cronus sighs as he slows down. "Yeah, sorry...Just really tired and got a fuckin headache..."

Eridan nods and continues to walk with his grumpy brother. Cronus walked down through the school parking lot, stopping at his motorcycle and placing his bag on it. "Ya catchin your own ride or are ya ridin vwith me?"

He let out a nervous sigh "I guess wwith you." It wasn't that he disliked motorcycles, he just didn't find them particularly safe. Cronus chuckled. "Eridan, really? I'm your brother, I'm not gonna let somethin happen. At least havwe some faith in me!"

Eridan sighed before walking closer to the bike. "I better not die..."

"Ha ha ha, get on the fuckin bike." Cronus said after getting on it first. Eridan nodded before doing as he was told. He wrapped his arms around his brothers waist, so he wouldn't fall.

"Alright here vwe go and please for the love of my sanity, dont let go..." Cronus grumbled before starting the motorcycle and leaving the school grounds. Eridan squeezed tightly, scared. Cronus smirks and shakes his head. As if he would endanger his little brothers life. Hah! Hell would freeze over before he'd let anyone or anything hurt Eridan. Cronus let the drive calm some of his nerves. He would never admit it but he pretty nervous about the whole thing. As the building of the Alternia Juvenal Center came into sight, he took a deep breathe to try and calm down a bit more. He was a little surprised at how nice the place looked when he pulled into the parking lot and parked, taking his helmet off. "Vwe're here."

"Thank god!" Eridan shouted, before stumbling off the bike. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself down. Cronus shook his head, mumbling "Over-dramatic..." He looks aroun again before heading to the front door. "C'mon..."

Eridan followed his brother into the building. The inside was very plain looking, but not bad. The walls were beige and white, a white tile floor and a small waiting area with a couch, few chairs and table. The average sized desk at the end of the room had a small black haired women with bright green eyes. The name plate before her said Rosa. She looked up from her paper work with a kinda smile. "Can I help you gentlemen today?"

Cronus smiled back as he walked up to the desk, thinking he should at least TRY to be nice. "Yes, vwe're here to vwolunteer to help here."

"Ah yes! Mr. Slick called earlier and mentioned it." She picked up two files from the corner of the desk, handing them to cronus. "These are people you can volunteer with." One file read 'Vantas, Karkat' and the other 'Makara, Kurloz'

Cronus took them and without looking through either of them, he handed the one labled 'Vantas, Karkat' to Eridan. He didn't care who he volunteered with, just as long as he could get this done and over with and move on with his life. Eridan opened the file, glancing through it. He quickly found which room he was going to. "Wwell I'm goin."

Cronus nods as he looks though his and seeing the room number, he left quickly down the hallway, looking at the numbers by the doors to find his. The handsome blonde haired guard approached Cronus. "Need help finding where to go?" He asked him.

Cronus looks up from the folder to the guard. "Um, Yeah. I'm tryin to find the room for Kurloz Makara."

The guard points to the end of the hall. "Hith roomth at the end, on the left."

Cronus smiles. "Thanks" he says before quickly walking down the hall to the room before knocking. He wants to have at least a good start on this.

A few steps were heard before the door opened. Kurloz looked curiously at the boy. He could tell he was around his age and most likely had a thing for John Travolta. He was pretty tall but still a few inches shorter then Kurloz. Cronus smiled nervously up at Kuroz. It wasn't everyday he met someone taller than him and it greatly un-nerved him. "Hey. Im Cronus Ampora, here to vwolunteer to help. It's nice ta meet'cha" he greeted before holding his hand out.

Kurloz smiled and waved before shaking his hand. Cronus shakes his hand before pulling it back and scratching the back of his head and looking away nervously. "I'm, uh...newv to this so uh...could ya tell me a thing or two of vwhat I'm evwen suppose ta do?"

Kurloz held his finger up, signaling him to wait. He walked over to his desk, pulling out a small notebook and pen. He quickly jotted something down. 'Theres not much to do around here'

Cronus raised an eyebrow at Kurloz's way of communication but thought it wise to not ask. It could be a touchy subject. "Kay...So vwhat are vwe suppose ta do?" he asked, truly confused.

Kurloz thought for a minute before writing down 'Go outside? Basketball? :o) '

Cronus smiled. "Sure! I havwen't played in forevwer. Can I, um...leavwe my bag in here?" he asked, shifting his school bag. He didn't want to leave it on his bag just in cause. The music sheets in his bag were private and didn't want some random person to steal his bag and see those sheets. Kurloz nodded, gesturing his arms over to the desk where he could leave his bag.

"Thanks" he says quietly as he walks over to the desk and sets his bag next to it. He took a second to look around the room but seeing nothing of interest, he walked back over to Kurloz. "Lead the vway."

Kurloz opened the door, holding it for Cronus. He walked back up the hall, signaling him to follow. They soon came to a large white door, black lettering spelled out 'Outside Area'. Kurloz pushed the large doors open. Cronus walked out and looked around, quite surprised at how nice it looked. There were a few others out there either talking or some other stuff, he didn't care as long as he didn't have to deal with them.

Kurloz walk to the court, picking up the orange ball. Cronus followed, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it to the side out of the way."Ready vwhen you are chief!"

Kurloz nodded with a smirk before tugging his shirt over his head. Cronus couldn't help look him over. Despite looking skinny as hell and too tall for his own good, he was surprisingly very well built. Cronus snagged the ball from Kurloz just as the game started and moved back, dribbling as he plans the different moves he could make...of course he's never played against someone taller than himself so many of his plans might not work.

Cronus passed the ball to Kurloz and as soon as he passed it back he was already in front and blocking Cronus. The greaser quickly spun around Kurloz to the right after faking going to the left and sprints towards the hoop. Kurloz was able to pass Cronus and steal the ball before running to the hoop and making a shot just before Cronus could stop him. Cronus glared lightly at the taller male as Kurloz grinned back. "Alright hot-shot. You just got lucky that turn, don't get cocky."

Kurloz shrugged, still grinning as he grabbed the ball and threw it to Cronus to start the next round. Cronus threw it back and Kurloz threw back before blocking him once again. If he couldn't get around Kurloz and out-run him...then he'd just had to start with tricks. He ducked past Kurloz and ran for the hoop. Kurloz tried to intervene and steal the ball but Cronus spun around him threw the ball, scoring.

Cronus grinned as he threw the ball, thinking the taller should start it this time. Kurloz raised an eyebrow but shrugged and threw the ball to Cronus. When he got it back he quickly dashed past Cronus with a smirk, surprising the other. Cronus tried to catch up but didn't see the crack in the ground and tripped (cause he's got bad eye-sight and refuses to get glasses), collapsing to the ground hard just as Kurloz scored his second shot. Kurloz turned around quickly, seeing the other on the ground. He moved to Cronus' side, checking him over. He gave him a concerned look, not sure how to ask if he was okay. His notebook and pen were left inside. This made communication very difficult.

Cronus groaned as he rolled onto his back and sat up, holding a hand to his forehead, not noticing Kurloz is next to him. Damn, that fucking hurt! Kurloz is probably behind him, laughing at how clumsy he is. Everyone always laughed when he fucked up cause of his eyesight. Kurloz put a hand on his shoulder, causing Cronus to jump and look up at him. This guy was too tall for his own good..."I'm fine. Just didn't see the crack and tripped" he said before attempting to stand.

Kurloz gave him a confused look. How could he not see it? He put his hand out, offering to help him up. Cronus took his hand, grateful for the help. He raises an eyebrow at the look Kurloz was giving him. "Vwhat?"

Kurloz sighed, this was gonna be difficult. He motion towards the ground, then back to Cronus. Seriously how did he not see!

Cronus looked down and squinted, knowing Kurloz was most likely asking about the crack, but all he could see was a black-lined blur. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes and looked at Kurloz. "Fine, ya got me. I havwe vwery bad eye-sight and so I didn't see the crack." he muttered as he glared to the side.

Kurloz chuckled lightly. Cronus turned away, growing angry. He knew Kurloz would laugh, just like everyone else. It's not his fault bad eye-sight ran in his family and he hated glasses.

Kurloz grabbed his shoulders, turning him back around. He smiled, he didnt think he'd get mad so easily. Cronus glared up at Kurloz. "Oh don't mind me. Please, continue vwith the laughin..."

Kurloz frowned and shook his head. He grabbed Cronus' hand and lead him back inside. Cronus followed silently, wondering what they were going to do inside if the only things to do were outside. Once they were back to Kurloz's room, Kurloz walked to the desk retrieving his notebook. He wrote quickly 'what was all that about?'

Cronus frowned. "Vwhat'ya mean? I told ya, I havwe bad eye-sight."

'Yea but don't you have contacts?'

Cronus looks away. "I lost one so I'm vwaitin for my newv pair to come in."

Kurloz nods, he then goes and sits on his bed relaxing. Cronus sits on the floor next to his bag and pulls out the music sheets, looking them over to make sure there are no mistakes so far. Kurloz glances over at him curiously. He gets up and sits next to him, trying to see what he's up to. Cronus quickly puts the papers to his chest to hide them, not wanting to be any more embarrassed. Kurloz frowned and tugged at Cronus' arms. What was so bad about the papers? He was getting very curious.

Cronus blushed and let his arms be pulled away, letting the papers fall on his lap and show the music notes written all over them. Kurloz picked up a sheet, looking it over. He didnt understand much about it, he didnt know how to read the notes, but he was impressed. He grabbed the note book and wrote down 'You write music? :o) '

Cronus looked over at him from the notebook with a blush still across his face before looking back down. "Y-yeah...it's a passion of mine. It's one of the few thing's I can havwe vwithout someone distroyin it."

Kurloz smiled, he had to admit Cronus look pretty cute when he blushed. 'So do u play anything? Or sing?'

Cronus looked at him again from the notebook, a grin starting on his face. "I play the guitar and sometimes I sing, but most of the songs I write don't havwe lyrics cause my vwoice is so fucked up when singin."

Kurloz chuckled 'Hmm your really talented huh? You should play for me sometime ;o) '

Cronus blushed deeper as he read that message before slowly looking at Kurloz, eyes wide with surprise. "I vwould lovwe to b-but I'vwe nevwer played in front of someone b-before..."

'Why not? Nervous or something?'

Cronus looked to the side. "M-maybe..."

Kurloz silently laughed. 'You seem like a really confidant guy, never thought you'd get stage fright'

Cronus pouted. "I don't like a lot of attention, despite vwhat most people think."

Kurloz nodded 'So anything you wanna do?'

Cronus looked up in thought before shrugging. "I don't really care."

'Wanna sing for me?'

Cronus blushed and brought his knees up to his chest, a heavy feeling filling his chest. "My singin sucks..."

'Well it had to be better then mine'

Cronus raised an eyebrow. "Vwhen vwas the last time you evwen sang?"

'Well never really, always kinda been mute ya'know.'

Had he really? What the hell coud've happened to cause that?! "Do you mind me askin why your mute? I get it if ya don't wanna answer. I shouldn't havwe evwen asked." And there I go again with the nervous ranting...

'Nah it's cool, I just never wanted talk. Like it was just who I am and it set me apart from everyone else' Kurloz smiled. Cronus sighed in relief. "Oh...I vwas afraid someone had done something terrible to you..."

Kurloz let out a nervous chuckle and got up. Cronus quickly stood and asked, worried "Did I say somethin wrong?"

Kurloz smiled at him 'nah it's cool :o) '

"If ya say so..." Cronus muttered before looking back down at the music sheets. "Ya still vwant me ta sing?" he asked nervously. Kurloz looked at him grinning, he quickly nodded. He couldn't wait to hear him. Cronus gulped and took a deep breath. I can do this. I can fucking do this! With a light blush and his eyes closed, he started to sing.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do..."

* * *

~ Silvya: Thanks for reading guys! and we hope to bring the next chapter soon!

Shiro: Bye-bye! please review~


End file.
